


We're Resting on the Precipice

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: Omovember - 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amusement Parks, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Canon - Video Game, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Desperation, Embarrassment, Everybody Lives, F/M, Feelings Realization, Ferris Wheels, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Omorashi, Omovember, One Shot, POV Nanami Chiaki, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Trapped, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: (Omovember 2020. Day 2 - Inconvenient Location)For the most part, everything has been going smoothly on the 'Heart-Throbbing School Trip'. But every now and then, there are hiccups. One such hiccup leads to Chiaki and Hajime finding themselves stuck together on the ferris wheel. It soon grows awkward for both of them.(Note: I have not seen any anime beyond THH yet, and I do not want spoilers for them. This fic follows my interpretation of Chiaki from the SDR2 game alone.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Omovember - 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	We're Resting on the Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! I've been dying to write but haven't had time or energy to polish up the longer pieces I have on the backburner, so I'm using this year's omovember to loosen up and try to force myself to write shorter pieces each day! As a result, they'll be a bit less detailed and maybe awkwardly paced until I get used to it, but hopefully they'll tide you all over until I can finish my main projects! c': Plus it will give me a chance to write chars or fandoms I haven't yet! I'm very excited!
> 
> Day 1 is still being edited, but here's day 2! It's actually based off an idea I already had in mind for a two part Chiaki/Hajime omo fic! The second half would be more detailed and explain Chiaki's motivations (and also have much more detailed Hajime piss and some spice lol). 
> 
> Note: I have not seen any anime beyond THH yet, and I do not want spoilers for them!!! So if Chiaki is a bit inaccurate I'm sorry c': This fic follows my interpretation/hcs of Chiaki from the SDR2 game alone.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Sorry this one's a little light on actual omo haha, there'll be more in other fics!

Chiaki bit back a yawn as she slid her portable console back into its protective sack, then let one arm rest on the metal rail to her left, propping her head up and staring out at the pastel blue skies with half-lidded eyes. They'd been up here for so long, she'd managed to knock out an entire run of her roguelike in one sitting. There wasn't much point in continuing after one had accomplished such a feat, unless she was compelled to start hunting for specific achievements. But there were more important things to pay attention to right now. Like the boy shaking their cushioned seat as he stretched his arms behind his head, his normally tucked-in white polo riding up and out of the confines of a leather belt with the motion to expose a hint of his taut stomach. The heat in her cheeks was a strange sensation, not unlike his hand the first day she'd held it, and it was far from unpleasant. 

She was having a very pleasant time today. When Hajime had presented her with two of his hard-earned tickets and asked if she'd be up for a day at the Amusement Park, she'd been overjoyed. There were several things within such a place she'd wanted to ask about or experience, and… it seemed so  _ fitting _ at this point in their quest. He'd earned so many Hope Shards during their talks and Free Time sessions, and they were several weeks into the trip by now. So… she had to say yes, right? She…  _ wanted _ to say yes. She wanted to visit the Amusement Park with Hajime.

She wanted to go on a  _ date _ with Hajime.

And while her reference for dates was… limited, it seemed to check off all the requirements. They'd laughed and joked together, tried all sorts of food and drink and games. Hajime'd won her a small stuffed cat at one of the booths, which now sat comfortably inside her bag. She'd obliterated every other game booth, and Hajime had decided that the experience of watching her gaming prowess was enough of a prize, and that he didn't need the many massive rabbits, frogs, and other assorted stuffed creatures she'd won him. He'd suggested maybe giving them to Gundham, or setting them up for Mahiru to do a cute photoshoot later, and she'd been quite proud of that idea. A selfless, compassionate, hopeful idea… Hajime was truly a wonderful person.

Then they'd spent a few hours on the various rides. Some enough to make her sleepy, like the carousel. Some incredibly exciting, like the haunted house. They had decided to avoid the rollercoaster, as that would be… a little much. But this one… she  _ really _ liked this one.

The ferris wheel was supposed to be the highlight of their day before returning to the cabins. She'd been looking forward to it. After all, riding the ferris wheel together and gazing out at stunning scenery, cuddled up to the one person you treasured most, having a heart-to-heart talk… that was the ultimate date experience, wasn't it? 

It really had been stunning, even if Hajime had seemed hesitant before agreeing to get on. You could see the entire park from up here, and beyond it, the edges of the other islands and the ocean beyond. And Hajime was so  _ close _ , and so  _ warm _ , and his heart was beating in that strangely quick pattern, thumping and thumping and his breathing had grown more unsteady the closer their faces had drawn and-

And just as they had reached the pinnacle of the ride (and were about to reach a new height of their own), there had been a sharp lurch and a loud grinding noise, the screech and crunch of metal-on-metal. The smell of smoke had drifted up from the control station far below, and whatever sparkling haze and pastel filters had been plastered over them were swiftly shattered and wiped away as they froze, their lips an inch apart. 

Hajime had nearly jumped out of their cart in his haste to assess the situation, and she'd had to calm him down before calling for Usami. Their teacher had appeared on the ground below in a cloud of glitter, and as soon as she'd assessed they weren't in immediate danger of the machinery collapsing or catching fire, she'd set off to get the Ultimate Mechanic for help. 

She didn't mind much that the ride had broken down. With so many chaotic and talented students running around, the initial equipment the islands had been equipped with were bound to lose their stamina stats over time. With any new program, there were minor bugs to catch and iron out. 

This one had meant more time with Hajime, at least. And she would gladly accept any extra second that she could attain. 

Unfortunately, Hajime didn't seem to be in the mood to play along on their date anymore, nor did he seem to desire any comfort with his nerves. While they were waiting, he'd barely engaged in conversation, keeping his gaze off to the side and remaining in a bubble of personal space. It was strange for Hajime to act so cagey and withdrawn. She'd briefly wondered if she'd done something wrong, although she'd thought for sure her judgement was correct. Was he afraid of heights, maybe? Claustrophobic? She didn't recall either being in his files, but he was admittedly a 'special case', so it was possible they hadn't attained all of the accurate information…

Thankfully, she received an answer from him about thirty minutes later, after he'd suddenly doubled over in pain. Unable to hide it any longer, and embarrassed by her concern and quiet prying, he'd finally confessed the source of his odd behavior, and she couldn't help a sigh of relief. He wasn't upset with her, or scared, or in medical distress.

His bladder was just full.

She hadn't recognized the signs of such a feeling, given that she didn't really… well, feel it. But from what she'd witnessed from the others, it explained the agitation, at least. Apparently, he'd wanted to slip off a while ago, but she'd been having so much fun he couldn't bring himself to interrupt. He'd figured he could take a break after the quick ferris wheel ride.

_ You really are the opposite of him, aren't you? Sacrificing your own well-being for others… _

She'd wished she could comfort him, but all she could offer was the occasional distraction via talking or video games, and he wasn't in the mindset for either. In fact, by the time Usami had returned with Kazuichi, Hajime had slipped past uncomfortable and into  _ tormented _ , squirming around as much as he was able in their confined space, his breath coming in heavy pants and moans. His hairline was ringing with sweat, and she'd noticed upon closer inspection the next time his shirt rode up that there was a pretty big distension in his lower abdomen. 

_ So you're the miniboss causing all the trouble, hmmm? _

This was a fight Hajime would have to win without her, unfortunately. There was no opportunity for a player two here.

All she could do was watch and await the score….

~~~

"Can we get a status report down there?" Hajime called, drumming his short nails along the metal railing with quick, rhythmic clacks. He craned his neck to peer down, olive gaze squinting at the two blurred figures below- a small ball of white, and another in neon yellow and pink.

A couple of voices called back through a megaphone. It wasn't really needed to hear one another as long as they were yelling anyways, but their teacher seemed to insist on using it at any opportunity. Usami had confessed to her once that it made her feel official, and that gave her the needed confidence boost to keep the students working and growing properly. 

Maybe it really did help. Hajime had made incredible strides since this trip started. More than either of them had thought possible. But that was the thing about hope. It was about what you dreamed could happen, unrestrained by logical thought and iron possibilities.

Kazuichi had also made improvements, and she was happy to hear their friend's voice speak first. 

"We're halfway, man! Should be done in an hour!"

"An  _ hour?!? _ " Hajime echoed, his eyebrows shooting upwards. "We've already been up here for one!"

"Hey, we're goin' as fast as we can dude! You wanna get down in one piece? Then we can't rush it! Don't sweat it, it'll go faster than ya' think!"

"Easy for you to say… You're down there…" Hajime grumbled under his breath, shifting to lean back with his legs crossed. One khaki-clad knee jiggled in place as he let his cheeks puff up with air and exhaled sharply, the only available vent for his irritation. He'd been increasingly snippy for the last thirty minutes or so, and though he'd apologized frequently or attempted to stuff it down at first, he seemed to have grown too frustrated to care about sparing feelings now.

If she was honest, it scared her a little bit... That sharp flicker in his eyes, the way his knuckles gripped things until they turned white, the slight tensing of a steel jaw… While for different reasons, and not as severe, it was all too similar to the presence she'd felt at the very beginning of this Heart-Throbbing School Trip.

If she was even more honest, for all that it scared her, it also fascinated her. Hajime could never quite be described as  _ calm _ , but there was a certain reassuring, level-headed air about him. He typically took charge for their daily gathering, crafting, and cleaning tasks, and he'd dedicated himself to spending all of his Free Time helping peers with their own problems. No matter what scenarios they found themselves in, he managed to get them out of it, or at least roll along for the ride.

To see him as he'd been in the time they'd been up here… anxious, pained, snarkier than usual… to be the vulnerable one who needed comforting and to be carried instead of providing those things to others… Sure, she pitied him. She hoped this ride got fixed soon so that they could return to the ground and his torment could end. But… 

There was something about Hajime right now, something she couldn't understand yet, that kept her interest piqued. Ordinarily, she would have taken this opportunity up here in the still cart for a long nap in the sun. She did grow so sleepy whenever she had no tasks to complete or conversation to participate in… conserving energy for the mission ahead was necessary, an integral part of how she functioned. But she'd been wide awake (or at least, trying her best to  _ feel _ that way), observing her dear friend with a watchful eye and a listening ear.

"How are you two doing up there?" Usami called with the megaphone, her wings fluttering to stay a few inches off of the ground. "Do you need anything? Are you hurt? Please tell your squeezably-soft teacher if there's anything at all I can do for you!"

"Unless she's suddenly gained the strength to carry us down herself, I doubt it…" Hajime scoffed under his breath, twisting his school tie with one hand. 

Leaning forwards, she cupped her hands around her mouth, calling back down to her fuzzy partner. "Hajime needs the restroom pretty urgently! So treat this like a timed boss battle, okay?" 

There was a strangled noise on her right, and the cart's balance shifted as the boy lunged towards her side, seemingly torn between slapping his hands over her mouth or pulling her back to the safety of the seat. " _ Chiaki!!! _ I told you earlier not to say anything!"

"What the hell'd Chiaki say? Even yelling, her voice is as soft as that dang cat hoodie!"

Usami turned back to Kazuichi, her voice booming across the amusement park. "Hajime needs to tinkle!"

" _ Oh my god… _ " Hajime let go of her to bury his face in his hands, sinking down to hide as low in their limited space as he could. His voice came out in a barely audible murmur. "Chiaki, just push me out so I can splatter on the pavement…. Nagito's getting his wish after all."

"Seriously?!? Can't you hold it?"

One of Hajime's hands slammed down against the metal floor. " _ What the hell do you think I've been doing this whole time, buddy?!? _ "

"Now now, please don't fight! In a crisis, we all must work  _ together! _ " Usami chided, and she assumed sweat was beginning to bead along the mascot's brow. "There's, um, no shame in nature's call! Please don't worry, Hajime! We'll get you down in a jiffy! And then you can dart to the potty!"

"Heh, assuming he doesn't drench himself first!"

Hajime's face went scarlet, but she couldn't tell how much was mortification and how much was anger. He glanced at her with a glower. "Dammit! Can I slap him when I get down there? I'm gonna slap him when I get down there."

"Hajime, he's just teasing."

"It's not funny. I'm about to freakin'  _ explode _ up here…" he groaned, one hand sliding down to squeeze along his thigh. It was the closest he'd allowed himself to come to grabbing himself while in her presence, and it seemed to be losing its effectiveness.

"Yo, Hajime!" Kazuichi's voice came through the speaker again, and after a hesitant moment, the brunette poked his head back up. "If it's that bad man, just piss over the side! Me 'n' the teach' are the only ones out here, and there's no wind since there's no weather, remember? The only thing that'll need mopped up is the ground!"

"I'm  _ fine _ , thanks!" Hajime spat, rolling his eyes as he moved back over to sit in his seat. "I can wait until you two are done!"

Judging by how fidgety he'd become, and the way his eyes had lingered on the cart's edge for a moment before his remark, she wasn't so sure. Human beings only had so much endurance, after all. But they always seemed to have far more pride. And for Hajime especially, that pride wouldn't be relinquished so easily in front of two Ultimates...

" _ Hey hey~ _ " She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, awaiting his attention before she spoke again. "If you really need to, Hajime, you can. I don't mind." she murmured, flashing him a hint of a smile. 

And she didn't, really. Even if the situation was much stranger than most dating sims she'd played. She supposed it could be reminiscent of a parody sim game though. Yeah, the protagonist catching a glimpse of their flustered love interest's privates like this, sharing such an intimate moment while pretending not to look… It was ridiculous, and contrived, and a trope that ignored any semblance of how real life's social boundaries worked, but… it didn't bother her. 

Contrived or ridiculous tropes and running gags, no matter how far removed from realism, weren't  _ always _ bad. They could be comforting and enjoyable on their own. A fantasy to forget deeper personal issues and the troubles that plagued the world… yes. Sometimes, contrived drivel of a narrative was… safer than the alternative.

Besides. If anything, she was a little curious about seeing…  _ more _ of Hajime.

"I'll just turn away and raise my game's volume… or something." she offered, gesturing towards the bag that held her beloved Vita. It would reassure him if she feigned distraction, right?

"What the hell?!?" he spluttered, his face burning deeper shades with each word. He slapped a hand to his forehead, desperate to stop an oncoming migraine. This island was supposed to reduce his stress, but according to Mikan, he was complaining of headaches more and more often. She'd have to make more attempts to help him loosen up. "No!  _ No, _ I'm  _ not _ doing that in front of  _ you _ , Chiaki!!! Dammit, I'm not doing that  **_period!!!_ ** " His voice had grown shriller and louder with each sentence, until it all but rattled the cart.

"Dude, if you piss yourself up there, I'm not cleaning it!" Kazuichi called through the megaphone, and she saw the vein in Hajime's forehead begin to throb, (in time, presumably, to the increasing pressure in his bladder). "My maintenance services do  _ NOT _ cover that!"

"I'M  **NOT** GOING TO-" he started to stand up to scream back, only to panic, his eyes going wide and a yelp escaping his lips. Whether that was due to the dangerous swaying of their cart with his aggressive leaning against the rails, causing much longer and more uneven lurches before it settled, or simply the shift in his center of gravity, she wasn't sure. He sat back down with a sharp gasp and a muttered curse, pressing himself as far back against the seat as he could and curling in on himself. "Listen! Stop worrying about me and get back to fixing this damn thing!" he snapped, teeth gritted as he glared at the floor of the cart. If it wasn't for that blocking his view, he could probably shoot the poor mechanic dead with laser vision, or something…

"Alright, alright, we're working on it! Just hang tight! Shouldn't be much longer!"

"Just remember to have Hope!" Usami called. Hajime merely groaned in reply.

They remained there in tense silence for a few more minutes, the only sound being the indistinct chatter of their rescue team down below, and Hajime's desperately choked back whimpers and whines. 

_ He's trembling, and he looks exhausted. His stamina bar must be nearly depleted by now. _

How would a bladder bar look, exactly? A regular bar? Maybe a sphere instead. Or a water balloon graphic?

"I'm,  _ ah!- _ sorry you've gotta be stuck here witnessing this…" Hajime interrupted her thoughts with a murmur, squeezing his eyes shut as he hunched forwards in his seat. One hand was buried in his hair, the other gripping his bouncing knee for dear life. She couldn't pinpoint a single area of his body that didn't look like it was ready to burst or tear open. There was tension in every vein, panic in every cell. He was completely  _ disheveled _ , the direct opposite of the clean cut uniform student she'd come to know. Opposite of the terrifying, cold man he'd be in the future- was in the past. "I look kind of pathetic now, huh?" he choked out a hint of a bitter laugh, as if he was reading her thoughts.

"I'm not sure pathetic is the right word. Besides, you've still got some fight in you, right? As long as the hero has a single hitpoint left, he isn't out." She wasn't sure how much reassurance that would offer, but it was all she could come up with for now. "And anyway, I don't mind being here with you."

"Even with watching me trying not to piss myself?" 

"There are worse things to look at, I think…" she shrugged, glancing back up at the sky. "The view up here is really nice, you know? "

"I guess it is." Hajime forced a hint of a smile, strained though it was. "I had a nice time with you. Before we got stuck up here, anyway. Maybe we could do it again someti-  _ ow, shit… _ " His words were cut off in a hiss as he finally gave in and grasped himself over his pants, shuddering. " _ Fuck _ , I might actually have to-  _ oh God… _ "

Hajime looked like he was either going to cry or faint as he curled up further, his pained inhales coming quick and shallow. Watching him crumple like that sent a buzz of nerves running through her, and she tugged at the strings of her hoodie, uncertain what she should do,  _ could _ do. She didn't want him in pain, but… there wasn't much she could do, was there? Even if there was, strangely, her body didn't seem to want to move. She was rooted to her spot, watching with wide eyes and an uncomfortably hot flush upon her face.

" _ Shit!"  _ She noticed as he shifted his grip that there was a small wet spot on his thigh. So his defenses were weakening. Her breath caught in her throat, as if a single exhale would be enough to tip the scales and ruin his concentration.

_ "Please, please please please… _ "

Who was he pleading to, down on his knees? Himself? Usami and Kazuichi? God? Fate?

Whoever the words falling from his swollen lips were meant for, they'd probably miss them. Because they seemed to be swimming in and out of her hearing, and her hearing alone.

What a strange and sadistic trial this was for him to be caught up in. A torment with only one, eventual ending…

"Good news, you two!!!" Usami's voice on the megaphone caused both of them to flinch. "Hope has been restored!!! W-Well, hopefully…" the rabbit murmured, seemingly not realizing the device in her nervously tapping paws still picked it up.

"Hang tight, lovebirds! You're comin' down!" Kazuichi pulled a lever at the control booth, and after an initial clunk, the wheel began turning again, slowly bringing them back to earth. The second the cart opened, Hajime stood to bolt past her, taking off with a rushed 'thanks' to their saviors as he headed towards the park restrooms. The mechanic snickered. "Geez! Not a second too soon, eh?" Running a greasy hand along his suit, he glanced her over with a more sympathetic gaze. "You alright, Chiaki?"

"Mmhmm." Nodding, she clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle a yawn. "Just tired."

" _ There's a shocker." _ Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, he turned to gather up his toolbox, offering a wave to her and Usami. "Welp, I'm gonna head on back and wash up. Maybe after that I can catch up with Princess Sonia before dinner!" With his eyes lit up in wonder, he started to walk off. "Be safe on your way back to the cabins. Bye teach!"

"Hmm? Oh, bye-bye!" Usami glanced up, from where she was trying to rub black smudges out of her pelt with a cloth, pausing to wave. "Thank you for the help, Kazuichi! It was a wonderful thing you did for your classmates! You're a hero!"

"Yeah, I guess I am, aren't I?" the boy snickered, sauntering past the gates. Once he was gone, Usami turned to her with tearful eyes, lunging to hug her leg.

"Golly, that was so scary! I was so worried about you!  _ Both _ of you! Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I think so. He hoped we would be saved in time, and we were. Even if this was embarrassing for him, that's going to be good reinforcement, I think… He was upset, but he wasn't in Despair."

"That's good! What about you? Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm. It wasn't so bad. If I had to, I think… I would do it again."

"Really?" Usami's beady black eyes still managed to display an appropriate amount of shock, blinking up at her. "Why?"

"I don't know…" she murmured, pulling her hood over her head and tightening the strings as she mulled it over. "I felt… strange. It wasn't bad though. It was… a good feeling, I think…" 

" _ Teheeehee!!! _ " The rabbit began to giggle, her paws cupped over her muzzle in mischievous glee. " _ I know what it issss~ _ " her companion sang, skipping around her in fluttering hops and waving her wand. " **_~LOVE- LOVE!~_ ** "

"Be quiet, please." she murmured, although she did reach down to give Usami a pet on the head, smiling down at her. If Usami claimed it was love, then it was love. Her dear friend's magic heart chart didn't make mistakes. Although… she wasn't sure it was quite so simple.

There was another layer to this, she was sure of it. She just had to unravel what it was.

"You look exhausted…" Usami tutted, reaching up to take her hand. "Would you like me to teleport you back to your room to rest for a while?"

"That's okay." Giving the paw one last squeeze, she pulled free and began to walk down the cobblestone path. "I'd like to check on Hajime before I leave. He'll escort me back." 

Maybe she could return the favour and carry him for once? She wasn't sure how she'd deal with his extra height and weight, but… she'd figure it out. 

"Okay… Be safe! I'll be ringing the dinner bell in a few hours!" Before the mascot poofed away, she called out one last thing. "He made some good choices today. I'm very proud of him. And I'm proud of you too~"

"Hey hey~ You deserve some of the credit too. We're a team. We're doing this work together."

"Awww…" Usami buried her blushing face in her paws, sniffling. "If you insist… Thank you! I hope the Future Foundation is proud of us…"

"I'm sure they are. And I'm glad we could do this for them. I hope it's enough."

"That's the important thing, isn't it? That's the very best we can do! Keep hoping!"

With that, Usami vanished from her sight, and she strode towards the restrooms to wait, keeping her eyes peeled for Hajime to come walking out.

_ Love, Hope, something else… whatever these feelings are, I know they're for you _ ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment (anon is also fine) or kudos! I'd love to hear from you all!
> 
> ALSO, since I started planning omovember very late, I'm actually blanking on a few prompts! If you would like to make a suggestion for characters/fandoms, I have a pensive list of the 2020 prompts posted on my tumblr (alo-piss-trancy)! Please note these are NOT guaranteed requests, just suggestions!


End file.
